Legends (Stop-Motion Marvel Series)
Legends is a custom stop-motion Marvel series coming.....idk (Whenever I have enough characters purchased). Note: Purchased characters will be marked as "obtained". Characters Heroes: *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *The Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *The Thing (Ben Grimm) *Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) *Thor (Thor Odinson) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Elektra *Giant-Man (Hank Pym) *Wasp (Janet van Dyne) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Blade (Eric Brooks) *Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) *Nick Fury, Sr. *Howard the Duck (Howard T. Duckson) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) *Cable (Nathan Summers) *Doop *Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) *Brainstorm (Franklin Richards) *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Vision ("Victor Shade") *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Deathlok (Luther Manning) *Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) *Archangel (Warren Worthington III) *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Wonder Man (Simon Williams) *Days of Future Past Wolverine (Logan) *Bishop (Lucas Bishop) *Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) *X-23 (Laura Kinney) *Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) *Hulkling (Teddy Altman/Prince Dorrek VIII) *Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) *Patriot (Elijah Bradley) *Frank (Frankenstein's Monster) *Werewolf by Night (Jack Russell) *Zombie (Simon Garth) *Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) *Havok (Alex Summers) *Age of Apocalypse Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Sentry (Bob Reynolds) *Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) *Lockheed *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) **Redwing *Longshot *Power Man (Luke Cage) *Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) *Beta Ray Bill *Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) *Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) *Moon Knight (Marc Spector) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Arachne (Julia Carpenter) *Banshee (Sean Cassidy) *Emma Frost *Hercules (Alcaeus Panhellenios) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) *Stan "The Man" Lee (Stanley Lieberman) *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) *Domino (Neena Thurman) *New Goblin (Harry Osborn) *Black Knight (Dane Whitman) *Danger *Prestige/Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) *Skaar *Doc Samson (Leonard Samson) *Nick Fury, Jr. *Forge *Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder) *Shanna the She-Devil (Shanna O'Hara) *Zabu *Red Hulk (General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross) *Adam Warlock *Union Jack (Joseph Chapman) *Ares *Guardian (James Hudson) *Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) *Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) *Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) *Nova (Richard Rider) *Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) *Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Maria Hill *Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) *Winter Soldier (Col. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes) *Warpath (James Proudstar) *Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) *Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch) *Hope Summers *Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) *Fantomex (Charlie Cluster-7) *U.S. Agent (John Walker) *Rescue (Pepper Potts) *Hit-Monkey *Red She-Hulk (Betsy Ross) *Hyperion (Mark Milton) *Marvel Boy/Protector (Noh-Varr) *Satana (Satana Hellstrom) *Rocket Raccoon (89P13) *Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) *Puck (Eugene Judd) *Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) *Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) *Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) *Groot *Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *Gamora *Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *Odin *King Thor *Machine Man ("Aaron Stack"/Z2P45-9-X-51) *Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) *Spider-Girl (Mayday "May" Parker) *Ultimate Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew/Peter Parker Clone) *Agent Phil "The Cheese" Coulson *Hellcat (Pasty Walker) *Thundra *Brother Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) *Magik (Illyana Rasputina) *Misty Knight *White Tiger (Ava Ayala) *Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) *Demolition Man (Dennis Dunphy) *Songbird (Melissa Gold) *Red Guardian (Nikolai Krylenko) *Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru) *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) *Darkhawk (Chris Powell) *Vance Astro *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Yondu Udonta I *Jessica Jones *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Silk (Cindy Moon) *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) (NOW!/Battleworld) *Spider-UK (Billy Braddock) *Warlock the Technarch *Dazzler (Alison Dillon) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven) *Old Man Logan (James Howlett) *Okoye *Nakia *Elsa Bloodstone *Lady Sif *Singularity *Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) *Mantis *Death's Head II (Minion) *Ex Nihilo *Captain Universe (Peter Parker of Earth-13) *Bor Burison *Thor (Jane Foster) *Black Panther (Shuri) *Paladin *Gwenpool (Gwendolyn Poole) *Prowler (Hobie Brown) *Spider-Punk (Hobart Brown) *Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) *Spider-Gwen/Ghost-Spider (Gwendolyn Stacy) *Stinger (Cassie Lang) *Wasp (Hope van Dyne) *MCU Spider-Man (Peter Parker of Earth-199999) *Insomiac Spider-Man (Peter Parker of Earth-1048) *Night Nurse (Claire Temple) *Colleen Wing *Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) *Sp//dr (Peni Parker) *Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) *Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *House of M Spider-Man (Peter Parker of Earth-58163) *Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) *Caliban *Age of Apocalypse Blink (Clarice Ferguson) *Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson) *Dogpool (Wade Wilson) *Squirrelgirl (Wade Wilson) *Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor) *Six-Armed Spider-Man (Peter Parker of Earth-8910) *Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) *Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith) *Citizen V (John Watkins III) *Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) *Korg *Peggy Carter *Impossible Man *Black Goliath (Bill Foster) *Caretaker (Carter Slade) *Uatu the Watcher *Mangaverse Spider-Man (Peter Parker of Earth-2301) *Spider-Man (Bruce Banner of Earth-200527) *Iron Spider (Patrick) Villains: *Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) *Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) *Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) *Red Skull (Johan Shmidt) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) *Electro (Max Dillon) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *Ogun *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *Galactus (Galan) *Bullseye (Lester) *Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) *Lizard (Curt Connors) *Carnage (Cletus Kasady) *Vulture (Adrian Toomes) *Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) *Taskmaster (Tony Masters) *Ultron *Vengeance (Michael Badilino) *Maestro (Bruce Banner) *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *"New" Red Skull *The Leader (Samuel Sterns) *Vlad Dracula *Onslaught *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Blackheart *Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) *Loki (Loki Laufeyson) *Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) *Weapon Omega (James Howlett) *Mojo *Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) *M.O.D.O.K. (George Tarleton) *The Mandarin (Khan) *Jigsaw (William "Billy the Beaut" Russo) *It (Benjamin Grimm) *Inhuman Torch (Kristoff Vernard) *Annihilus *Blob (Fred Dukes) *Xorn (Kuan-Yin Xorn) *Ronan the Accuser *Mole Man (Harvey Elder) *Sandman (William Baker) *Brood Queen *Fin Fang Foom *Absorbing Man (Carl "The Crusher" Creel) *Wendigo (Paul Cartier) *Skrull Elektra *Spiral (Rita Wayword) *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) *Holocaust (Nemesis) *Terrax the Tamer (Tyros) *Constrictor (Frank Payne) *Klaw (Ulysses Klaue) *Arnim Zola *Daken (Akihiro) *Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) *Piledriver (Brian Calusky) *Madame Masque (Giuletta Nefaria) *Madame Hydra (Ophelia Sarkissian) *Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) *Ghost (John Morley) *Moonstone (Karla Sofen) *Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) *Bulldozer (Henry Camp) *Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) *Beetle (Latvarian) *Boomerang (Fred Myers) *Goblin King/Ultimate Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Blastaar the Living Bomb-Burst *Guardian (Kallark) *Stryfe (Nathan Summers Clone) *Radioactive Man (Chen Lu) *Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) *Thanos *Batroc the Leaper (Georges Batroc) *Blizzard (Donnie Gill) *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) *Grim Reaper (Eric Williams) *Black Ant (Eric O'Grady LMD) *Dormammu *Cottonmouth (Burchell Clemens) *Whirlwind (David Cannon) *Hela *Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) *Hammerhead (Joseph Lorenzini) *King Cobra (Klaus Voorhees) *Proxima Midnight *Nuke (Frank Simpson) *Eel (Eddie Lavell) *Baron Mordo (Karl Mordo) *Enchantress (Amora) *Titus *Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Killmonger (Erik Stevens/N'Jadaka) *Vulture (Blackie Drago) *Nebula *Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) *Beetle (Abner Jenkins) *Malekith the Accursed *King Ulik the Unconquerable *Ego the Living Planet *Mandarin (Trevor Slattery) *Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Morbius the Living Vampire (Dr. Michael Morbius) *Jack O'Lantern (Crime-Master's) *Beetle (Janice Lincoln) *Speed Demon (James Sanders) *Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) *Black Dwarf/Cull Obsidian *Poison Spider-Man *Scream (Donna Diego) *Typhoid Mary (Mary Walker) *Skullbuster *Sauron (Karl Lykos) *Hydra Supreme (Steven "Stevil" Rogers) *Dreadknight (Bram Velsing) *Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) *Man-Ape (M'Baku) *Puma (Thomas Fireheart) *Sentry 459 *Magnitron (Yon-Rogg) *Talos the Tamer *Grey Gargoyle (Paul Duval) *Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) *Corvus Glaive *Rock Python (M'Gula) *Ebony Maw *Living Laser (Arthur Parks) *Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) *Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) *Molten Man (Mark Raxton) *Spider-Man Doppelganger *Executioner (Skurge) *Grandmaster (En Dwi Gast) *Ghost (Ava Starr) *Dragon Man *Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) *Skrull Giant-Man *Mecha Hulk *Gremlin (Kondrati Topolov) *Absorbing Man (David Banner) *Hulk Dog *Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) *Titanium Man (Boris Bullski) *Crimson Dynamo (Valentin Shatalov) *Destroyer Armor *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) *Mephisto *Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale, Jr.) *Beetle (Leila Davis) *Man-Wolf (John Jameson III) *Mad Jack (Maguire Beck) *Shocker (Herman Schultz) *Demogoblin *Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriquez) *Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) Others: *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary Jane Watson *Everett Ross *Luis (Scott Lang's Friend) Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Shows